nickelodeon_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Castillo
Background Jonathan Castillo was born on December 18, 1998 in Crown Heights, Brooklyn of New York City to his Dominican parents, his mother Johanna and father José, who immigrated from the Dominican Republic to New York City a few years prior to the birth of their aforementioned first child. A few years later, his parents divorced and José moved away to Long Island. Johanna remarried again with another Dominican man named Willy. She soon gave birth to their daughter Brianna and another son Jacquees, becoming Jonathan's younger siblings. Jonathan attended P.S.189 from 2003 to 2012. The school is three blocks east from his apartment. In kindergarten, he met McCrillis Nsiah, who lives in the same apartment and goes to the same school. They both eventually became close friends and heavily idolized one another as brothers instead of just merely friends. McCrillis is one grade ahead of Jonathan and he refers to him as "Jay" or "Jay Jay", a nickname that his other peers frequently call him to this very day. When M.C. graduated P.S.198 in June 2011, a year before Jay Jay himself graduated, Jay Jay learn he was going to Transit Technology High School in East New York. Jay Jay didn't want his friendship with M.C. to become just another memory, so he decided to have his parents enroll him in the same high school as well. After graduating P.S.189 in June 2012, Jay Jay went on to attend Transit Tech's summer program for incoming freshmen students. Jonathan felt that he was too shy and quiet as he always was back when he was in P.S.189, and wanted to be cool, tough, and fit in with the crowd to gain popularity and girls. He decided to become a gang member because he believed that it would make his life speed up so that maybe he would become rich enough in the future that he wouldn't even need to go to school, and that having money would quickly bring girls. He first got into the Dominican gang known as Trinitario and was jumped in by 10 members of that gang. Soon after, Jay Jay gained so many new friends and overall became well known at school and in the neighborhood, or as they would call it in slang, "the hood". They also got him girls and taught him how to steal from teachers and other students without them knowing. In each of his classes, Jay Jay started copying off of other students' work and off of his teachers' boards whenever they went over the work with the class. Some other times, he is just told the answers. Each time Jay Jay and his Trinitario gang were about to take their exams, they steal the answer keys to the tests without getting caught and use them to cheat. Generally, Jay Jay got excellent grades and attendance, and passed his exams. However, one day, Jay Jay and two other Trinitario members got caught at school beating up another student together when he refused to give them money. They were suspended from school for a week, while the victim was hospitalized. It is later learned from the other Trinitario members that the victim is part of the Bloods gang, one of the Trinitario gang's rivals. This made Jay Jay want to leave the Trinitario gang and eventually got jumped out. The beating was more severe than the last time when he got jumped in. Immediately afterwards, he began avoiding them at all cost. Fast forward to his mid-freshman year: one evening, as he is returning home from an after school program, Jay Jay is jumped by the Bloods gang in belated retaliation. He was soon mended for his injuries and eventually rejoined the Trinitario gang, about several days later after the gang-related attack. This time, he just wanted protection from them. However, Jay Jay finds himself being more of a pawn to them than he was last time. He began doing dangerous things with the Trinitario gang for the rest of his freshman year and throughout the summertime into his early sophomore year. He is forced to use a gun, wear all black clothing, including a black mask over his head and face, whenever they task him into helping them rob corner stores and certain restaurants. Sometimes, they forced him into doing all that on his own. He and the other Trinitarios also did a home invasion three times in a row. The first two times was successful. The third time was nearly fatal. He later heard five of his gang members were shot and killed by an owner of a home they tried to invade. That made Jay Jay want to leave the Trinitario gang again. He managed to leave with the help of his older cousin Luis, who is one of the most physically strongest, feared, and dangerous Trinitario gang members of all time. Jay Jay left the gang without being jumped. Soon afterwards, he started applying to many part-time jobs so that he can be extra busy and stay out of trouble for good. Jay Jay got hired for two different part-time jobs, one after school and one during the weekend. This meant that he had far less time to do whatever homework he was assigned to do and often had to ask his fellow classmates to copy off of them before handing them in to his teachers. Personality Relationships Appearance Season 2 Fast forward to his mid-sophomore year: while on his way home from a friend's party at midnight, Jay Jay is attacked by his former Trinitario gang members. He flees and they give chase, until they managed to corner him and savagely beat him up. Gustavo (nicknamed "Mook"), the leader of the Trinitarios, has Jay Jay held at gunpoint to his forehead as they give him two options: he either stays with them for life or he and his whole family die for real. Jay Jay chooses the former option. The Trinitarios also threaten him to give them his password to each of his social media accounts, including Facebook, SnapChat, Google, and YouTube. They later take him home. Jay Jay had to stay home for almost a month because of his injuries. Jay Jay is soon contacted by them that three of them will be sent to live in the same apartment as him so that they can further monitor him and his every move since none of them trust him. From this point forward, Jay Jay can no longer hang out with anyone else, not even his own family, outside of school and outside of home besides the Trinitarios and do whatever they tell him to do. In addition, Jay Jay had to quit his two part-time jobs for their sake, and sag his pants, smoke marijuana, and drink Henny whenever he is alone with them. Jay Jay also can no longer go anywhere unescorted without them. - As time passes, the Trinitarios regained their trust in Jay Jay and they decided to give him freedom, but only for a limited amount of time as he is still permanently wrapped around their fingers. Jay Jay and M.C. soon meet up one morning as they travel to school together. They haven't hung out in a while since they graduated P.S.189 and barely see each other since they don't have the same classes despite attending the same school. Even when they do see each other, M.C. takes notice on Jay Jay's recent personality changes and popularity compared to before when they were in P.S.189. While the two are on their way to school, Jay Jay pulls out a lighter from his pocket and shows it to M.C., which surprises him. Jay Jay laughably tells M.C. that he's in a gang, smokes marijuana, drinks Henny, and does drugs, but then quickly dismisses all of it as a joke because he was scared that M.C. may react accordingly and physically hurt him. M.C. tells Jay Jay that he's mutually annoyed by the way he's been acting as of late and reminds him to be himself and a leader rather than one of the crowd and a follower. As the state regents exams approaches, Jay Jay and some of his Trinitario gang members are put in the same room as M.C. to take their test. All of the students in the building are told to put whatever they have in their pockets away in their bookbag before their test booklets are handed over to them. They are also told not to take anything out from their bookbag until after they left the building. Soon, M.C. asks to use the bathroom and when he leaves, the teacher has his back turn away momentarily. Jay Jay is told by the other Trinitarios in the room to take M.C.'s money and bank card from his wallet hidden in his bookbag. Later, they take over 2,000 dollars off of M.C.'s checking and savings accounts respectively. In total, they stole over 4,000 dollars off of M.C.'s bank account. Soon afterwards, M.C.'s bank card has been deactivated, apparently after he found out his bank card was stolen, although luckily he doesn't know they did. Knowing they may be sought after, the Trinitarios plot ways to give M.C. his bank card back without being caught and labeled as the culprits. However, Mook has other ideas. Once Jay Jay explains to the Trinitarios about M.C. living in the same apartment as him, they all get dressed in black, including a black mask to cover their heads and faces. They also use their weapons concealed in their pockets. One of the Trinitarios in plain clothes pretends to be a neighbor and knocks on M.C.'s apartment door. When he comes out with his mother, Jay Jay and the Trinitarios successfully rob M.C. and his family, stealing all of their money. They also find and steal a pack of marijuana and a lighter from M.C.'s father, who is a smoker. Once the Trinitarios leave, they make off with the loot. Later, they congratulate themselves by heading to the cathouse, but Jay Jay doesn't want to go, but is threaten and forced to by Mook anyway. Two days later in the morning at school, M.C. confronts Jay Jay and suspects him of stealing his and his family's property and that he has been gangbanging all along. He drags him downstairs to the cafeteria's boys bathroom so that he can violently beat him up for his actions. He almost does so until three Trinitarios members come up inside the bathroom including Mook. They defend Jay Jay and get physical with M.C., whom they end up slashing near the corner of his left eye and temple. The school safety police officers arrive and take all of them into custody, while M.C. is hospitalized for his injuries. An internal investigation takes place on what led to the altercation occurring. Jay Jay and the other Trinitarios, meanwhile, decided not to come to school for a little while because their identity as gang members almost got exposed and were unwilling to take the risk. They also didn't want to cooperate with the police about the situation. Once the police viewed the video surveillance cameras throughout the school, they planned on filing charges against M.C. for assaulting Jay Jay and the other Trinitarios for assault on M.C. with a deadly weapon. As M.C. is still hospitalized for his wounds, Jay Jay sits quietly alone at home in his bed, wondering how things got so far out of hand ever since he first joined the Trinitarios and what's it going to take to straighten out the tension between his gang members and his friend. Jay Jay knew that this was all his fault and he made it M.C.'s business when he first stole his bank card. He wished he had never had gangbang from the beginning and now he can't get out. There's no turning back for him. Although it is unclear what will happen to M.C. afterwards, it is clear to Jay Jay that the only reason M.C. won't rat him and his gang out is because they've known one another for a long time. However, Jay Jay knew that M.C. will eventually do whatever it takes to get him out of the Trinitarios gang, even if it means at the cost of his own life. Season 3 Season 4 Creation and conception Reception Trivia